Death
by Mistress DragonFlame
Summary: Xellos gets punished, and Lina inherits Val. Lsama makes an appearence and its a really sad story.


'_Xellos, get here. Now._' The tone in his mistress's voice told him to forget goodbyes and just teleport. He teleported away instantly—while leaving Filia screaming at his last known location.  
  
"Yes, Mistress?" He bowed before her. Zelas was furious. The wolves were all away hunting, scared away more like it he thought bitterly. She sat there, glaring at him while her cigarette smoldered. The throne was located out in the woods, and instead of the normal clear blue sky, dark destructive black clouds filled the heavens. Xellos could see the winds that the trees were blocking, ravage the field below the cliff they were on.  
  
"You haven't completed your mission, and instead, you're playing with your toy! I had to send Charbok to finish it for you. You know very well what happens to those who put their own interest in front of serving me!"  
  
"But Mistress, I was rather low on energy, I had to get a good meal and..."  
  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE STARVED TO DEATH BEFORE ABANDONING YOUR MISSION!!" Lightning and thunder flashed behind her, lighting a fire in the fields below the cliff.  
  
At his silence she said. "Since I do not feel like creating another priest, your punishment will be slackened. I know how you feel about your pet, Filia Owl whatever, so this will be far more rewarding." An evil grin formed on her face. She got up and walked over to him, him staying where he was. She reached down and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off his feet to meet her eye level, and he didn't dare struggle. "Bring me your Golden Dragon's heart in this box." Another wave of lightning and thunder flashed, illuminating Zelas's sinister smile and the black metal box in her other hand.

* * *

"Oh, now what do you want, Xellos?" Filia was just cleaning up the mess he left behind when the said priest appeared in front of her. She set down the broom and dustpan and stood up. The afternoon sun was casting short shadows through her blinds on the window.  
  
"I have a mission. I'm just following orders." His cheerful smile was forced, his closed eyes held a sad hint to them.  
  
"Oh really? And what are that mission? To bug me for all eternity? If so, you've already accomplished half of it. Now beat it, I'm cleaning." She went back to sweeping up the broken china and spilled tea.  
  
Xellos sighed and snapped his fingers. The china, tea, dustpan and broom all floated up. The broom and dustpan all flew to the closet. The rubbish floated to the trash. He walked over to her record player and put on a song. The two-year-old Val was watching with big eyes in his corner, right up against the baby gate. Xellos walked over and patted his head, Val giggled. "Will you dance with me, Filia-chan?" He said, turning back to her.  
  
She eyed him wearily. "Is that your mission?"  
  
His smile seemed less forced. "Sort of."  
  
"Will you leave afterwards?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She then cautiously grabbed his outstretched hand. He drew her into his embrace, and began to move with the music. Filia, after a while, began to relax and go with his leading motions. It didn't seem that long, but they danced for a good three hours, neither of them tiring. Val had fallen asleep in his play place, his thumb in his mouth.  
  
Xellos knew it was time, and he dreaded it. He put a slow song on the record player and held her close, his head right next to her ear. As the song was about to end, he placed his hand over her upper back, right about where her heart was. "I am truly sorry, Filia." Before she could even comprehend what he said, he released a streak of dark energy, forcing it straight through her heart, killing her instantly. She slumped against him, and he slowly laid her down on her wooden floor. He stood up again and placed a rolled up cloth on the glass coffee table, unfolding it. He then grabbed the scalpel, kneeled and leaned over the deceased dragon. He quickly, and efficiently, cut through her dress, bra and her chest in an 'I' formation, scraping her rib bones. He then put the bloody knife back in the carrying case and got the bone saw out. Xellos began to saw through her chest bone, while trying to avoid hitting her heart. It took him a while, but he eventually cut all the way through. He then put back the saw, and got the chest spreaders out. He then opened the wound like one would open a double door; only he had to use a metal surgical instrument. There lay her heart, slightly burnt from his energy but other then that, completely intact. He then got out the scalpel again and started to cut out her heart. Since the blood had practically no way of getting out, it was under high presser. Once he cut the first main artery, blood gushed out, splattering his face. He didn't even flinch as he continued to cut with precise cuts. As soon as he had finished, he picked up her slightly warm heart in his hand, and with his other hand, he got out a bowl and a wire mesh. He set the mesh on the bowl, and her heart on the mesh, to dry. He stared at the vital organ for a little bit, before turning back to Filia. He removed the things that kept her chest open and put them, along with the scalpel, in the carrying case. He then concentrated on a spell; it quickly formed in his hands. He placed the shimmering blue ball it the cavity before folding the bone and flesh over it. His hands glowed white as he began to heal up the 'I' shaped wound. A single tear slid down his face and landed on the still opened part of the wound; he didn't even acknowledge it.  
  
Xellos sighed as he finished and, for the first time, looked around him. Filia's blood was staining the floor, her clothes were ruined, her hair was blood caked; Gravos and Jillas would be here tomorrow from their shopping mission, and the only good thing was that Val was still asleep. He sighed again and picked up the dragon bridle stile, her head hanging lifelessly. He walked her up into her room, and set her on her bed. He then went into her bathroom and turned on the shower. Once it reached a comfortable temperature, he walked back to Filia. He stripped her of her soiled clothes and then did the same to himself. He picked her up again and took her into the shower and began to wash the blood off of both of their bodies. He shampooed and conditioned her hair, not needing it himself. Once finished, he teleported back into her room, fully clothed again. Hey, being a mazoku does have its perks. Anyway, he set Filia on the other, unbloody side of the bed and began to root around in her closet and dresser. After a while, he found a white, embroidered ball gown with matching gloves and shoes. He dried her before dressing her in the outfit. He then sat her at her vanity mirror, and began the tedious task of drying her golden locks. He contemplated styling it, but eventually decided against it. After that was done, he applied her make-up, the very way she did it, accentuating all of her features.  
  
When he was all done, he took her back down stairs and laid her on her couch, just a few feet from where he killed her. He looked upon her pale features, his face completely blank, like it had been since he first murdered her. He reached out timidly, and lightly stroked her cool cheek before he abruptly turned away. He packed up his case and went over to the sleeping Val. Xellos picked him up, careful not to wake him, and took him to his room. He placed Val in his crib, with a blanket over him, and his dragon teddy bear within his grasp. Xellos then teleported back down the stairs and checked on the heart. It still needed to dry for a while, so he got some rags, donned an apron, opened the windows to air out the place, and began to vigorously clean the blood. He scrubbed at the hard wood till only a faint outline remained. He cleaned all the way through the hall, the stairs, anywhere where blood might have landed. Once he was finished with the bathroom, he stripped the bed and took the linen, his now bloody apron, and the bloody rags to the washer and dryer. He washed and dried them before he put the rags back in the cupboard and made the bed. He threw out her old cloths and checked everywhere to be certain he didn't miss a single speck of blood. Sure now that he didn't, he closed all the windows and went back to the living room. He found that the heart was dryish so he picked it up and put it in the box Zelas gave him. He was about to teleport off he stopped, turned around and walked over to the dragoness. He placed a hand over her chest, releasing the spell within, before disappearing to the other plain.

* * *

"See what you can do when you put your mind into it? Well done. You may leave now, until I find further use of you." Zelas closed the box containing Filia's heart, and looked at her priest. Since he appeared not long ago, he didn't say a word. He just teleported in walked up and presented her the box, before kneeling in his customary spot, never once raising his head. She set the box within her shirt, a prize for her—she missed Xellos flinch.  
  
Xellos promptly teleported away, glade to be far away from Zelas for once. He landed on Filia's roof, contemplating what he had just done. He had killed Filia and presented her heart to his Mistress. His hands held up his head as he stared into the sky, not bothered by the tiles cutting into his back and legs. A sigh escaped him as he thought about it. The sun was now setting, casting light on the western side of him. He knew that if he hadn't of killed her, Zelas would of killed her much more painfully, probably take Val, and then kill him as well. He didn't care what happened to him as long as Filia was ok. He also knew that if he tried to deceive Zelas, she would have known that he did, and then kill, torture, kidnap and so forth. He sighed again. He had done quite well with keeping in his emotions, but that one damn tear! Shit, not another one. Soon, tears, unrequested and unwanted, streamed down his face. The damn that he had built to keep in his feelings broke and sorrow flooded him. He teleported into the woods about a mile away and sat, curled up with his knees to his chin, in the hollow of a gigantic tree. Snarling roots made sitting uncomfortable, but he didn't care. He sat there all night, stilly and silently crying himself into a restless sleep. When he woke up, he had a plan formed.

* * *

"That was good food! I ate like a pig!" Lina and everyone just left a town's Inn owner crying from the amount of food they eat. It was mid- morning as they set off into the mountains.  
  
"You always eat like a pig, Lina-ow!" Gourry just acquire a new bruise.  
  
"Lina-san, are you certain you know where the Cave of Desires is located?" The Cave of Desires was a cave, which, rumor has it, could grant anyone's desires.  
  
"Um... I know of the general location!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"I'll go get a map..." Zelgadis sighed.  
  
"What is it with you and maps?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, something about not getting lost and starving to death. That's all."  
  
"..."  
  
About five minutes later, they had the map and were just entering the forest at a quick pace, which was just outside the town.  
  
Lina was in the lead, closely followed by Gourry, then it was Amelia, then Zelgadis not far behind. All was fine until Xellos teleported right in front of Lina, the smile not there.  
  
Lina stopped abruptly. Gourry, not anticipating this, crashed into her. Amelia and Zelgadis then followed suet. Only Lina remained standing.  
  
"Xellos?"  
  
He didn't say a word, but shoved a bundle of cloth into Lina's arms before teleporting away. Lina just blinked after him when movement caught her eye. Val! Val was snuggled up in the blankets, staring at her with apparent interest. "Oh L-sama!"  
  
"What is it Lina? What did the fruitcake want?" Zelgadis said, picking himself and Amelia up.  
  
She turned around, her face pale with shock as she showed them Val.  
  
"_Awww!!!"_ Gourry shot up and snatched Val away from Lina. "Who's the cute baby?" He cooed, Amelia doing the same at his side. Gourry, apparently, made a great... um... mother.  
  
"Its Val! See the hair and eyes? The only difference is that he doesn't have the horn anymore!" Lina pointed to confirm.  
  
"Why did that bastard give you Val? Isn't Filia raising him?"  
  
"Yes she is... Hmm... Maybe Xellos-san is just playing a joke on her. Very un- Justice like, but that's how Xellos-san is."  
  
"Hey," Lina stole the map to Zel's protest. "Filia's house is on the way, we can stop by and give Val back. Its just a few days away."  
  
"Who's Filia again?"  
  
"Gourry...?" Lina became ominous.  
  
"Should I start running now?"

* * *

"Onesan! We're home!" Jillas burst through the door as soon as it was unlocked. "Onesan? She always hears us... Hmm, she must not be home. You..." The one eyed fox turned to the large, one eyed lizard man, tears in his eye. "You don't think she left us, do you?!"  
  
"No, she loves us! She wouldn't leave, she's probably just out shopping or something. Now, you take our packs to our rooms and I'll take the clay and paint. Ok?"  
  
"Hai, boss!" The orange fox took the backpack from the lizard man and skittered up the stairs.  
  
Gravos smiled at his antics, picked up the brown paper wrapped packages and walked passed the stairs, opened the root cellar door and turned on the light. He went down the stairs and began to separate the color of paint and clay. Once he separated them, he put them in their correct spot in the vast open shelf. After he placed the clay in their proper spot, he went back up stairs and saw Jillas standing underneath the frame leading to the living room. "Jillas?" He walked over and saw that Jillas's nose was all scrunched up, as if smelling something horrible. His eyes were wide in terror as he looked upon the couch. Gravos looked too, and saw Filia, apparently asleep. "Jillas, she's just asleep, there's nothing to worry about. Here, I'll prove it to you." He walked in and was just about to shake Filia wake.  
  
"NO! GRAVOS, DON'T!!" Jillas threw himself at the much larger beast man. He latched onto Gravos's arm and pulled it away from Filia.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Gravos began to fight the small furry fox.  
  
"SHE'S DEAD!!!"  
  
Gravos stilled and his eyes widened in terror and shock. "What...? What did you say? Filia-sama.... I don't believe you." He glanced at the dragoness, the noon sun coming in from the window and lighting up her peaceful expression.  
  
"I'm t-telling the truth!!" Jillas sobbed. "I couldn't smell it wh-when we first came in, b-but now I can! There is the s-scent of blood... everywhere, its r-really f-fa-faint, but the whole room is c-covered in it. And if you l-look closely at the floor n-next to the coffee table, you can see a b-big bloodstain outline... IT'S ONESAN'S! GRAVOS, ITS ONESAN'S!"  
  
"I can't believe it. Maybe she cut herself and..." Now that Gravos looked harder, he noticed her skin was pale under her makeup and she would never sleep in that dress. He also noted that her chest did not rise and fall with her usually steady breathing.  
  
"No one c-could lose that much b-blood and survive, even a d-dragon." Jillas broke down completely now, sobbing hysterically. After a while, his nose twitched and he breathed raggedly, trying to compose himself. "_His_ sent is here too. And it's fresh."  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"Mine, I do believe." Xellos appeared, floating as if lounging in a very comfortable chair. The smile was there, but it wasn't that apparent.  
  
"YOU!! What have you done to Onesan??"  
  
"I'll kill you mazoku!" Though they made threats, they both took a step back when he arrived.  
  
Xellos just hopped down from his 'chair', and walked over to Filia. By now, Jillas and Gravos were near the frame of the living room, almost out in the hall. Sweat and fear poured off of them as they glared daggers at Xellos.  
  
Xellos rested the back of his hand gently on Filia's cool cheek. Gravos snapped, he reached over to the wall and grabbed the sword decoration there, brandishing it at the demon. "DON'T TOUCH HER, YOU BASTARD!!"  
  
"Lina-san and the others have Val. Go out the Southeast exit of the town, next to the fountain and you'll meet them in a day or two." He then teleported away, with never looking away from the beautiful golden haired Filia.

* * *

Lina giggled as she looked at Val, who was in Gourry's lap, playing with a toy he had gotten earlier. She glanced up at Gourry, to see him staring at her, she blushed and look back at Val. Val yawed, a little droop to his eyes, and Lina nearly melted with all the cuteness he was showing. He looked just like a regular child, if you by past the tail and wings that sprouted from his back. She really had gotten quite attached to him in this short amount of time. She would be really heartbroken to give him back. She toyed with the idea of _not _returning him, and keeping him as her own, but Filia would kill her. Speaking of who...  
  
"You think Filia would be tearing up everything in sight since Val is gone."  
  
"Well, Zel, it'd be quite easy to find her then; just follow the mass destruction!"  
  
"Kind of like you, Lina!" Gourry chirped happily.  
  
Lina glared at him and picked Val out of his lap. Hmphing, she turned away from him and walked to her roll. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." She lied down and put Val in her arms, her face being warmed y the fire. Soon, both of them were dead to the world.  
  
Gourry watched them for a little bit, happiness plain on his face. "Lina has it."  
  
Amelia and Zelgadis looked up from their previous occupation to stare at him. "Have what, Gourry?" Zelgadis took a sip of his coffee, not to attentive to the conversation.  
  
"The mommy pants."  
  
The coffee that was in Zelgadis's mouth just found the ground as he chocked on it. "The what???"  
  
"The mommy pants." Gourry stated as if it was an everyday saying. He turned away from the sleeping duo and took a sip of his water.  
  
"Um... don't you mean the 'Mommy _genes_', Gourry-san?"  
  
"Yeah, the mommy pants. Lina has it." Amelia and Zelgadis sweatdropped.  
  
"Ok... why do you say that?"  
  
"I dunno, but I think she has them. I remember when I was real young my mother told me that to be a good mommy, you have to have the mommy pants, so Lina is going to make a great mother if she has them, as I think she does. Well, I'm going to bed now, would you mind taking the first shift? No? G'night then." Gourry got up and went over to his bedroll, and fell on it heavily. Soon, loud snores could be heard from him.

* * *

"LINA-SAN!!!" Out of nowhere, a small, furry, orange fox latched itself onto the petite sorceress. "I'm so glade to see you!!" Tears were streaming out of the foxes one eye.  
  
"What the fu-"  
  
"Lina-san! Thank L-sama you're here! We've been looking for you!" Gravos appeared from behind the bush, panting.  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
"Yes! It's Onesan... she's... she's..." But Jillas couldn't finish as he burst out crying.  
  
"We need to sit down and talk, Lina-san." Gravos's voice was grave and his eyes held bereavement.  
  
All that broke the silence was Val crying, and Amelia quietly trying to silence him.  
  
"So Filia is... dead. And... you've been looking for us for the past day." Lina's voice was putout, the fire that normally resided in her eyes, gone. The sun was high in the clouds, casting an unwelcome heat on their heads, yet somehow, did not warm the icy grip on their hearts.  
  
Gravos nodded, Jillas just stared into his cup of black coffee.  
  
"And you think Xellos killed her."  
  
"No, we know he killed her. He appeared when we found her and admitted to it..."  
  
"I'll kill him." Lina shot up, anger burning deep within her eyes and heart. "Because he was my friend, I'll make it as painless and quick as possible, but he will die by my hand." She began to walk with a purpose towards town, the others following, all except for Gravos and Jillas.  
  
"It was strange though..." Jillas spoke for the first time in a while. "He told us exactly where to find you, and how long it would take us to meet...."  
  
Lina paused before shaking her head and resuming walking, the beast people following now.  
  
As they were very quickly walking, Lina's mind raced. '_Why? Why did Xellos kill Filia, if not to get Val?_' Lina glanced at the now exhausted from crying baby, held in Zelgadis's backpack. '_Why did Xellos give Val to us? Was it because he needed someone to hold him while he...? So why do we still have him?_'  
  
They reached Filia's town when the moon was just beginning to rise. The town was eerily quite, as if it too were mourning after the dragon. The group was silently led to her house by the fox and lizard man. They were led to the west side of town, past a shop called 'Filia's Maces and Vases' to a quaint little white house. It had a nice porch with a soft looking swing in the right corner and three rockers on the other. But after a while, the illusion of the picturesque home dissipated, leaving behind chipping paint, leaves and dirt needing to be swept. Spider webs hung in the muggy windows, a cat screeching as they walked past, dust on the swing, and the rocking chairs moving with the wind that zipped past them.  
  
They stood on the creaking wood before the door, waiting as Jillas fumbled with the keys, looking in aw at the ruin that had befallen the home in such a short period of time. Once Jillas got the correct key in the slot, he pushed open the door, an unworldly groaning sound coming from it. He and Gravos hurried inside and flicked on the lights, casting a small, yellow light. The group looked at each other for strength as they stepped inside and were shown the dragon. "This is exactly we found her, we didn't even touch her." They all gazed on her from the hall, none daring to get near.  
  
"Are you certain?" Zelgadis's voice was calm and collected.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then who did her makeup?"  
  
"What?" Of all the things to ask, he asked about who did her make up! What, was he seeking beauty tips? Jillas seethed at the seemingly indifferent chimera.  
  
"Who did her makeup? I presume there was a struggle, or at least handling of the body afterwards, and her makeup should be smeared, faded, and look ragged. This," He gestured to the prone Filia. "Is not a person who hasn't had someone do it, postmortem."  
  
"How do you know that?" Jillas's anger died away, revealing shock in its place.  
  
"My grandfather had a very keen interested in the dead, I was his assistant since I was young. It was a chore, you could say."  
  
"Then..."  
  
"Ah, your all here. Earlier then I expected," Xellos appeared above Filia, reclining in his 'chair' again. "But not surprised."  
  
"XELLOS!"  
  
"Yes, Amelia-san?" He floated down and lifted up Filia's torso, and sat down on the couch, setting her on his lap before he absently stroked her hair. All were either too shocked, or too angry to move. Zelgadis and Gourry both grabbed the hilt of their swords.  
  
"Did you kill her?!"  
  
"Why yes I did. Anything else you wish to know?" He smiled pleasantly at them.  
  
"WHY!?!" Tears streamed down the princess's face. How could one of her friends, a person she trusts, freely and cheerfully admit to killing another?  
  
"That, I'm sorry to say, is a secret, for now at least." His smile turned sad, his eyes turning apologetic, but for only a second before changing back to the ever-present grin.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Xellos." Lina spread her hands in the beginning of the dragon slave. "_Darkness beyond twilight..._"  
  
"I wouldn't do that now, Lina-san." He opened his eyes, looking at Lina who still chanted the spell. "Meet me at the Cathedral Canyon. I'll be waiting." He teleported out, Filia falling back softly unto the couch.  
  
"_...Let all the fools...._ Damn, he's gone." Lina degenerated the spell with a wave of her hand before turning to Zelgadis. "Would you please," Lina took a shaky breath before continuing. "Examine her?" She turned to Gravos at Zel's nod. "We need rooms. Do you know of an inn?"  
  
Gravos shook his head. "No, but you can stay here; there are plenty of beds."  
  
She nodded in agreement. "Ok, then please, start digging in a place where she would have liked to be buried in her yard. We need to burry her."  
  
Gravely, both Jillas and Gravos set off to dig. All except Zel then left the room, looking for place to sleep.  
  
In half of an hours time, they had all found a bed and gathered in the kitchen, waiting. A few minutes later, Zelgadis came in and sighed, before sinking heavily into a chair. "So... what did you find?" Lina leaned in, her eyes hard, Val was sleeping in her arms, completely exhusted.  
  
"She had been killed by a shot of dark energy through her heart. It killed her instantly. Thank you," he added as he accepted a cup of hot coffee from Gourry. After taking a good gulp, he continued. "There was a healed scare on her chest in an I formation, and, apparently, her heart has been removed. Xellos took great, almost too much, care in his doings. He also bathed her after the wound was healed, washed her hair, and washing away all traces of blood from her person.  
  
"Filia's pale features show that she bled quite a lot, but I could not find any blood at all. I asked Jillas and Gravos and they said they didn't clean the house since two weeks ago. Xellos must have cleaned everything to such an extent, that it put Amelia's castle to shame. The traces that I could find, I smelled and found out that she has been dead for 3 to 4 days. But, its strange, she should be in the first stage of decomposition... she isn't. Its as if she died just hours ago, and I can't figure out why."  
  
"I... I know why, Zelgadis-san."  
  
Everyone looked at the princess. Since seeing the body, she has been shaking uncontrollably, and her eyes darted everywhere. "You do?"  
  
"Yes.... I-it's a spell that freezes a person, so to speak. It was invented to preserve a person in their youth, an immortality spell if you will. But, it completely froze a person, including their heart, lungs, and brain. Every time they attempted it, the body stayed like it was when the spell was cast, but it killed the person. There is no counter spell for it, and it takes immense amount of energy to cast, so it didn't make a good attack spell. Why did Xellos cast it on her?"  
  
"Maybe he loved her, and didn't want to ruin her beauty. Well, that is what I would do to a person I loved, if I could." Gourry spoke finally, after being silent since the night before.  
  
Everyone was shock. It all made perfect sense now. "So, the reason he took such great care, and used so much energy on her was because... he loved her.... So why did he kill her?"  
  
"I... I don't know, Zel. Maybe he was confused as to what he was feeling, and to stop feeling that, he just... ended it." Lina was even more confused now. "I'm still going to kill him. Where is Cathedral Canyon anyway?"  
  
"It's a very beautiful place about two day walk from here. It's a canyon, but it's so beautiful, it was declared a temple, and people are forbidden to pick or kill anything there. Just head out the north exit, next to the butchers and you'll run into it eventually." Gravos came in, covered in dirt. Jillas soon followed the lizard man. "The... hole is ready, Lina-san."  
  
Lina nodded and got up, the rest following. After a wile, they had wrapped Filia up in a white sheet and buried her under her oak tree, next to her flowers. They stared; long after the last bit of dirt was put back in, at Filia's last resting place. Eventually, Zel walked to the tree, and carved Filia's name and age and such, added last was this; 'Filia was a great companion, and a good mother. She saved the world, and was a good friend of Lina Inverse. She was the only non-corrupt golden dragon, and the last of her kind. We all loved her dearly, even the person that killed her.'

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was a silent affair. Lina and Gourry only ate one helping of pancakes while the others just picked at their food. After they finished, they packed up some supplies and headed out. Jillas and Gravos waved them off, none of them spoke at all. It was decided that Lina would take care of Val, since Gravos and Jillas, though they loved him, had no idea how to take care of him; that was Filia's doings.  
  
Val was unusually quiet today, the menacing air silencing him. He was perched on Lina's shoulders, dozing, chin resting on her head. They were surrounded by forest, the sky patchy with black clouds, ready for a summer's rain. No one spoke, and the only sound was the birds and the padding of their feet.  
  
"Oh, hello there." Xellos appeared on a tree branch that over hung the pathway the group was on. "I just came to pick up a few..." he teleported away before anyone could utter a sound.  
  
He appeared again, this time Val in his arms and Gourry in a black box made of energy above him. "... Hostages. We'll be at the cathedral, bye!" He teleported away again, before an eye could blink.  
  
"GOURRY! VAL! GIVE THEM BACK, DAMMIT!" Lina cast a few spells in the area Xellos was before collapsing to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. "No..."  
  
"This seems familiar, doesn't it Lina?"  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"I can't place it, but this is getting increasingly familiar..."  
  
"Yes, it is familiar now that you mentioned it, Zelgadis-san."  
  
"What are we waiting for?! We have to get them back! Who cares if it's familiar?!"  
  
"Right!" They nodded and set off with new energy, running as fast as they could.

* * *

They reached the canyon when the sun was setting. They sky had turned dark, pregnant with rain. Thunder clasped through the air, deep and foreboding. The woods they were going through got darker and darker as they went on. They could not see the beauty that normally resided here, and wondered vaguely if they were in the correct place. But they had saw a signed, pointing here, that told them they were. Power was building around them, and they knew they were almost there.  
  
Abruptly the trees and bushes ended, revealing a desolate, dead place. The ground was up turned in sharp slabs of earth; the trees and bushes were dead and almost unrecognizable. Animal carcasses were scattered upon the black as coal earth. The smell of smoke was thick in the air, and an electric charge surged through the atmosphere. Xellos stood on a hill, sharp jagged rocks lined the ground before him as he cradled the happy Val. Gourry was inside a black lined box, floating in mid air above the Trickster Priest. He was pounding on the glass, screaming, but no sound escaped from it. He had been stripped of his weapons, pouch and armor till all he wore was his pants, boots and tunic. Lightning flashed behind Xellos, thunder following shortly after. "Ah, you're early. I knew taking them would make you come much more quickly. I don't wish to waste time, now."  
  
"Xellos!! You first killed Filia, and then you have the gods damn nerve to take my Val and Gourry! Your first blunder cost you your life! The second made it a painful one! Everyone, split up!" They were about 150 yards away from the demon, and they had a plan formed. Zelgadis ran to the left, Amelia to the right, and Lina went straight.  
  
But Xellos had anticipated this. He hadn't traveled with them without paying attention to their battle tactics. He formed a spear made entirely of black energy and threw it at his perfect target.  
  
Zelgadis was about to come up behind the wretched demon. Since he met Xellos, he wanted to sink his sword deep within its flesh. He saw Xellos manifest a long black spear and throw it. Zel's eyes widen in horror as he saw the chosen target: Amelia. He disregarded Xellos for protecting the small princess. He saw Amelia register that she was about to be speared and her trying to avoid the javelin. He put a spurt of speed and grabbed her and placed his back to the oncoming weapon. With a bite of pain, he felt the sharp point hit a rock on his back and begin to slide off, completely deflected. A smirk appeared on his face.  
  
Xellos planned on him doing that. He did the motion of throwing another lance, and the weapon got more strength behind it. It quickly forced its way through Zelgadis and, quick as you please, went through Amelia before getting stuck half way. Screams erupted from both of them as they fell to the ground, shishkobobed together. Blood, and pain flowed through them, and they died there on the ground. Gourry pounded even more furiously now, tears running down his face yet still no sound could be heard from him.  
  
Lina was horrified. She turned as the spear flew, and froze as she saw it go through them, clearly because of a flash of lightning. Now, her cape fluttered to a stop and thunder rumbled the earth as if marking the passing of the chimera and the princess.  
  
"Lets get down to business, now that they won't interfere, Lina-san." Xellos's voice had mirth to it, but there was something about it that made it seem as if he wasn't as if he was as happy as he appeared.  
  
Lina turned to him, face pale and eyes filled to the brim with tears. "I swear by L-sama that you will die by my hand, you demon!"  
  
"That is what I hope, Lina-san."  
  
"What?" Lina was shocked by his answer. She stared at his smiling face, trying to see why.  
  
"I wish for you to cast the Giga Slave, Lina dear." Lightning and thunder past, lighting the smile on his face.  
  
Lina's head bowed and a tear fell to the ground. She began to chant under her breath. Xellos strained to hear her, but over the 75 yards distance, he could not make out a word. Energy gathered and began to realize what spell she was casting. He shook his head as she said the final incitation, this time loud enough for him to hear. "_...Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! RAGNA BLADE!!_" The sword of the dark, cold void appeared in Lina's hands. She ran at the demon and he sighed before waving his hand. Gourry rammed himself into the glass of his enclosure, trying to break through to get to Lina.  
  
"You are too predictable, Lina-san." A trap spell appeared when Lina was but 10 yards from slicing the trickster priest in half. Silver light flung up from the intricate carving of the spell, trapping her in it. She tried to slice through the spell, but black energy cackled, and pain bloomed in her system. She released the spell before she killed herself, and fell to the ground. The trap spell faded, but did not go away all together.  
  
"How...?" She gasped.  
  
"Oh, you like my trapping spell? It's very unique. It has no attack energy of its own, but it reflects all spells cast in it back to the caster, as well as trapping them within it. The only spell that it can't hold is the Giga Slave, and only that because it is the Lord of Nightmares energy herself, and she can not be enclosed by anything." He petted Val's head, and giggled. Gourry still—weakly now—tried to escape.  
  
"Why...?" Lina forced herself to her hands and knees. Cuts were all over her body and her breathing was labored.  
  
"Why what, Lina-san?"  
  
"Why did you take everyone from me?"  
  
"To get what I want, of course."  
  
"Did Zelas order you to take Val, and then you decided to have a bit of fun and kill us off?"  
  
"Did Juu-ou-sama order me to get Val?" He held up the dragon in question, a thinking look on his face. He placed the dragon back into his lap, with Val's happy face looking at Lina. "No, dragons are too..." He placed his hands on Val's chest and head. And in a quick, fluid motion, tore off little Val's head. "... fragile. Zelas-sama would not need something so weak."  
  
"NO!! VAL!!" Lina flung herself at the barrier, but was repelled each time. "NO! NO! NO!" Lina fell to her knees and sobbed. Xellos smirked and threw the body and head of the baby dragon to Lina, and it landed a few feet in front of her. Val's eyes were wide and shocked, but quickly dimmed as his head rolled to face her. "I'LL KILL YOU!!" Her eyes held a fury that no person had ever felt before, or ever will. She quickly cast a few fireballs, but the trapping spell just reflected them back unto her, but she didn't seem to feel them.  
  
"Then cast the Giga Slave."  
  
"NEVER!!" She continued her fruitless attempts. Gourry pounded on the walls of his enclosure, trying to tell her to stop.  
  
Xellos sighed and raised his hands in an exasperated indication. "I thought as much. Gourry-san, your part is here now!" He said happily as he snapped his fingers.  
  
The black pen that held the swordsman began to shrink very quickly and Lina's blood ran cold, freezing her mid-spell. A silent scream burst from him as it finally reached his skin. But instead of crushing him, it went into his flesh, causing him to fall to the ground in front of Xellos. A grunt of pain came from as he struggled to get up, but he only managed to get on his knees and forearms when Xellos's staff pressed him to the ground again. "Don't try and run away now, Gourry-san. That energy pen will zap you even though it is no longer there. Trying to move is futile."  
  
"GOURRY!!"  
  
"...Lina..." He coughed in another spasm of pain from the fall; blood was seeping out of his mouth.  
  
"Cast the Giga Slave, Lina-san." Xellos pressed his staff somewhat harder into Gourry's shoulder. Xellos's voice held delight, but there was a hint of franticness hidden in there.  
  
"Never, you demon!"  
  
"Then I guess he will have to suffer." He brought his staff off of Gourry only to slam it back down, through his shoulder. Gourry's eyes went wide with pain and shock as his head moved in an involuntary upward jerk. A pain filled scream erupted from his throat.  
  
"GOURRY!!" Tears streamed down Lina's face, as her beloved swordsman was tortured before her eyes. "WHY, XELLOS, WHY!!"  
  
"Why what Lina-san?" He seemed perfectly happy as Gourry writhed in pain below him.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"To end it all with the Giga Slave. No more pain, no more happiness, no more Zelas-sama..." He faltered as if he realized he said something wrong, but he quickly covered it up. "...No more Dynast-sama to bicker with Zelas-sama, no more Deep-Sea-Dolphin to think me as her teddy bear.... You see? I just want everything to end. You are the only one who has the power to do so. And to do so, you must cast the Giga Slave!" His eyes turned hard and his smile disappeared. "Cast it Lina Inverse!!" He tore his staff out of Gourry, only to slam it into his other shoulder. Xellos was glaring at the sorceress, hatred deeply set in the violet eyes.  
  
"Why did you kill Filia?!"  
  
The question shocked him, and it showed on his face. "...Because Zelas-sama ordered it. And what Juu-ou-sama orders, must be done." He smiled pleasantly at her again. "I thought you knew that, Lina-san."  
  
"...You loved her, didn't you?" Even though Lina was asking, she already knew. "You loved Filia, and that is why—"  
  
"Don't be ridicules. Mazoku can not love." Xellos scoffed at the notion, but Lina continued as if he hadn't.  
  
"You loved her, but Zelas ordered her dead and you had to obey. This is why you want everything to end. You don't have to do this! You can live without her! I miss her too, but that doesn't mean I'll destroy everything because of it!"  
  
He glared at her, realizing she could no be persuaded. "What would you do if you had to kill Gourry with your own hands?"  
  
Lina stilled, her face paling as she glanced at the twitching swordsmen at the mazoku's feet.  
  
"Not only that, but you had to cut out his heart and present it to Luna? And you knew if you didn't, he would die a much more painful death, before your eyes, before Luna killed you? Wouldn't you want to get your revenge?! CAST THE GIGA SLAVE, LINA INVERSE!" He repeatedly stabbed Gourry in the back, moving his staff around in his flesh to cause him even more pain. Gourry screeched in agony.  
  
"GOURRY! XELLOS, STOP!"  
  
Xellos kept his head bowed as he gouged Gourry. Gourry's cries of pain echoed in the dark area. "CAST IT!" Lightning flashed and the thunder growled as if anticipating the end of everything.  
  
"GOURRY!!" Gourry had begun to still, while his blood pooled about him. He only managed winces of pain as the staff pierced his back.  
  
He looked at Lina, sadness in his eyes. "Lina..."  
  
"Alright you win, Xellos." Lina's face was stained with tears as she began the spell to end everything.  
  
"_Darkness beyond blackest pitch,   
Deeper then the deepest night...   
King of Darkness who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos!   
I call upon thee! Swear myself to thee!   
Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess!_ "  
  
Xellos looked up, a smile back in place. He watched as the darkness began to form around Lina as said the words. "_GIGA SLAVE!!!_" Lina's eyes blanked out, tears still falling, as a golden light beam flowed down to her. Black smoke gushed out around her. As it settled, a familiar scene showed itself. Lina stood their, her hair billowed upwards in a non- existent wind. She opened her eyes—her hair falling back into place—reviling not Lina, but the Lord of Nightmares. Her body glowed an unearthly gold as she gazed calmly at the demon, whom smiled back. LoN held out her hand, palm up, and formed a white ball of energy. Black lightning cackled off of it as it fought to free itself. "Xellos, Trickster priest. You know why I am here."  
  
"Yes, Mother-sama. I do." He jerked his staff out of Gourry before calmly walking to the mother of all things. He stopped a few feet from her, smiling as if meeting an old friend. "But before I go, I have one thing to ask."  
  
L-sama nodded at him, her eyes passive and non-caring.  
  
"Is she alright?" The question shocked her somewhat. But she didn't need telling of who 'she' was.  
  
She closed her eyes and nodded once, "Yes. Filia Ul Copt is fine." Before looking back at Xellos. He sighed with relief and smiled more as if he had a something that was a great burden lifted from his shoulders.  
  
"That's good to hear. Thank you." He dropped his staff and reached out towards the ball of energy. It sizzled as he drew near, sending sparks of power at him, slicing easily through his skin, yet he took no notice of the small cuts forming all over him. He grabbed the ball as if he was going to pick it up, settling his fate.  
  
He screamed involuntarily as pain exploded within him. No one had ever felt as much pain as he did now. His eyes shot open in anguish as the spell took affect on him. His knees gave way and he fell backwards to the ground. A final breath escaped him before he died where he was, his body convulsing even after he expired.  
  
LoN watched him die, lack of interest clear in her eyes. Once he moved no more, she sent the energy into the air above her. She watched it with a little more interest then she did Xellos. She was about to leave back to her plain of existence when a sound caught her attention.  
  
Gourry was still living, but barely. "...Lina...Lina...Lina...Lina..." He was more dead then alive; the only thing keeping his spirit inside his carcass was Lina, who had died once L-sama took over her body. Pity shown in the Lord of Nightmare's eyes as she walked to the swordsmen. She closed her eyes, and left, leaving Lina's body to fall into his arms. Gourry died once he realized Lina was with him, a smile on his face.  
  
The ball of energy broke free once he died, destroying everything it touched till nothing of the world was left.  
  
The End.  
  
MDF: I love this story. So romantic! The way her killed her!!  
  
MDF Reader POV & Writer POV: WTF? Romantic? How is that possible??  
  
MDF: Well, Xellos had to kill Filia, yet he did so, so carefully that it was... just... AWWW!  
  
SesshoMaru: Dear gods this was horrible.  
  
Xellos: I agree, why would I care if lizard lips died?  
  
Filia: I would never agree to dance with Xellos in the first place anyway.  
  
Deep-Sea-Dolphin: YAY! I GOT, FISHY, MENTIONED!  
  
InuYasha: too... many... words....  
  
Haku: Why don't you ever write anything with me in it?  
  
MDFW: Because your hard to do!  
  
MDFR: I don't know you most of the time.  
  
MDF: And I prefer X/F, and S/K fics.  
  
SesshoMaru: Is it just I, or are there three MDF's?  
  
InuYasha: One... two... three. No there are... three? THREE? ARRGGG! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!  
  
Everyone: NOOO!!!!! runs away screaming  
  
MDF, MDFW & MDFR: Was it something we said?  
  
MDF: Well, this is all I have time to do, but let me mention something.... I BOUGHT THE ENTIRE SLAYERS (TV, NEXT, and TRY) SEASONS!!! I GET TO WATCH THEM NOW, ALONG WITH MY FOUR MOVIES!!! (Gorgeous, Premium, Great and Return) I'm so happy! E-bay rocks!!


End file.
